


October Kisses - Day 16-23

by h_itoshi



Series: October Kisses [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fake Dating, Lots of porn hints in general tbh, M/M, Politically correct incest, Threesome hints, Weird Inoo is weird, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Prompts: Star crossed lovers kiss, 3 people kiss, kissing because of a dare, fake dating kiss, palm kiss, midnight kiss, blindfolded kiss, "melt into you" kiss





	October Kisses - Day 16-23

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where all the porn came from this week. Oops?

Day 16 – Star Crossed Lovers Kiss – Yabu/Chinen

 

“Would you just shut up!?” Chinen shouts, then slams his chopsticks back onto the table and leaves, angry steps in the stairs the only sound in the silence of the dining room.

“Is he the one pms-ing here or what?” Saya mutters, going back to her food while firmly ignoring her mother's stern look at her.

“I'll go talk to him?” Yabu offers, and his father sighs and nods, before turning to his wife to keep her from starting a serious talk with Saya.

She's been particularly nasty the past couple days, and Chinen lets it get to him since she easily finds the points to attack.

Luckily Yabu's siblings don't live at home any more, and Saya is just on the verge of moving out, considering the state of the family right now. Nobody is very happy about a sudden remarriage of your divorced parent and a new family to go with it. Saya just goes with what she knows, which is how to upset her little brother.

Yabu carefully knocks on Chinen's door, but there's no response.

“Hey. It's me.” He says, and there are soft steps before the lock is turned and Yabu steps inside.

Immediately there are arms wrapped around his neck and he sighs as he embraces the much smaller body in his arms.

“She does it on purpose.” Chinen mumbles into Yabu's neck, lips brushing his skin leaving goosebumps.

“I know she does.” Yabu agrees into Chinen's hair, and the uncomfortable position doesn't even bother him when he can smell Chinen's shampoo.

It was never meant to happen. Yabu moved in 6 weeks ago, and Chinen wouldn't even speak to him at first, kept leaving the room whenever he came. Yabu wanted to at least try and be friends if they were going to spend at least a year living together, but Chinen wouldn't have it. There were signs, like how Chinen would sometimes linger in doorways and look at him, how he would stare when Yabu came home from soccer practise. And he wasn't the only one.

Chinen was beautiful, a gorgeous feminine boy with a masculine body that Yabu would only admit to thinking about late at night under the covers.

But then Yabu finally tired of all the avoiding, cornering Chinen in the stairs one afternoon when they were home alone and Chinen tried to slip past, demanding what his problem was. And Chinen grabbed his face and kissed him. Yabu would never have dared, but he didn't object, not at all.

At first it was mostly hot, making out with his new brother that he really had no relation to felt kind of dirty and forbidden, but then feelings started to get involved.

Now, Yabu doesn't like the fact that Chinen is technically his brother anymore. He just wants him to be his boyfriend, but right now, that's impossible.

“Try not to listen to her.” Yabu says softly, slowly withdrawing from the tight embrace enough to gently brush Chinen's hair from his forehead. “You know your reaction is what keeps her going. We know the truth, isn't that all that matters?”

“I guess so.” Chinen sighs, and Yabu wants to comfort him better, do something. “I'm just so sick of her prying into my love life.”

“I know. Being the baby sibling sucks.” Yabu says, because he knows what it feels like. Thankfully his siblings are a little more grown up now.

“It does.” Chinen agress, his hands reaching for Yabu's neck again, but this time to pull him into a kiss.

Yabu kisses back, ignoring the pain in his neck from the height difference, because kissing Chinen takes away anything bad and everything feels good.

So even if a lot in their lives got messed up when their parents fell in love, at least they got each other out of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 17 – 3 people kiss – Inoo/Takaki/Daiki

 

“Come on~” Inoo teases, and Takaki can't stop the blush on his cheeks even if he wants to. Hopefully it can pass for a drunk blush. “Are you scared?”

“Inoo-chan I can't kiss you.” Takaki tells him, hearing how upset he comes off but that's just fair. Inoo shouldn't even talk about things like that.

“Aww, why not?” Inoo goes on, his eyes glittering with mischief over the edge of his whiskey glass. “Don't you think I'm pretty?”

“I do, but...” Takaki cuts himself off to try and rub away his headache by his temple. “You have a boyfriend, remember?”

“Of course I remember.” Inoo laughs, a tingling, sweet laugh like Takaki's being adorable right now. “I love him. And he wouldn't mind if you kissed me. We've talked about that before.”

Takaki pauses at that, looking up at Inoo properly, and his expression is honest if a little mischievous. As usual, Takaki has no idea if he's joking or not.

He knew coming over for drinks was a bad idea, especially when it turned out Daiki would be late and he was left with Inoo and a liquor cabinet. He's just surprised it took this long to get to such shady subjects of conversation.

“You've... Why would you talk about that?” Takaki frowns, wishing he didn't have that last drink because his brain is a little too slow.

“Because it'd be hot!” Inoo says, eyes widening like Takaki's dumb for not understanding that himself. “If we were to ever have a threesome we'd pick you, you know?”

“I... Thanks?” Takaki tries, the blush still hot on his cheeks and he wonders if this is really something to be thankful for.

“Mmm, you're welcome.” Inoo smiles, setting his glass down on the table before starting to crawl towards Takaki on the couch.

Takaki instinctively leans back, but Inoo just laughs and easily traps him against the armrest.

“So won't you kiss me? Please?” He begs, pouting a little, and Takaki tries to remember why he shouldn't as he looks at Inoo's plush lips and all the slutty things he could imagine them doing. But he's clearly drunk enough to admit having thought about it before, and that's never a good sign.

“I've been wondering for so long what it would feel like...” Inoo tries again, leaning so close Takaki can barely look at him without his eyes crossing, Inoo's flashy cologne invading what space is left in his intoxicated mind. And he figures why not.

“Fine.” He mutters, and he feels Inoo's smile pressed against his own lips.

The kiss is soft and sultry and Takaki's mind is spinning in no time, his body very into what his brain is still hesitant to do.

The distant sound of the front door lock turning makes him jerk, his head whipping to the side so quickly Inoo whines. Takaki's eyes are wide as he sees Daiki close the front door from where he is.

“I'm home!” Daiki calls, then pauses in the motion of unbuttoning his coat as he sees Takaki with Inoo in his lap on the couch. “... Oh.”

“Hey Dai-chan.” Inoo says, voice cute and innocent, and Takaki turns to stare at him, incredulous at how he can be so unaffected by the situation. “I just managed. He's tougher than he looks.”

Takaki blinks at him, then follows his gaze back to Daiki, confused to see a small, sly smile spreading on his lips.

“Yuya, are you being difficult?” He asks, and Takaki just gives up.

“What's going onnn?” He whines, not caring that he sounds pathetic, and Inoo laughs softly at him before placing a gentle peck on his lips.

“I told you, if we were ever to have a threesome, we'd pick you.” Inoo smiles, a finger under Takaki's chin tilting his head back up to look into Inoo's lidded eyes. “Do you mind?”

“Uhm.” Takaki gets out, swallowing as he tries to think if there are any downsides to this, but his body is very enthusiastic and his brain doesn't have much of a say. He glances over at Daiki, sans coat and slowly approaching to sit down on the armrest of the armchair opposite the couch, watching intently.

“I don't think so?” He finally says, the attention making his skin tingle for contact.

Inoo smiles in satisfaction before leaning in again, lips a little more urgent as he properly straddles Takaki's thighs. It feels different, less confusing and more hot, more of Takaki's stage confidence slipping out as he feels eyes on him, and he ends up being the one to lick at Inoo's lips for permission.

Half of a shameless little moan meets the air before Takaki swallows the rest, and he hears a gasp from the side as the kiss deepens and Takaki firmly grasps Inoo's waist to pull him down, closer.

Inoo's kissing is somehow sloppy, messy, but it's hot and it feels dirty without being a particularly dirty kiss, and Takaki can't get enough. He's so into it he doesn't think too much about rustling of clothes from his side, until he feels a presence so very close.

He gasps as Inoo pushes closer to the couch backrest like it was choreography, lips sliding to one side of Takaki's mouth as a much cooler pair of lips brush the other corner of his mouth.

Takaki loses his breath and probably some of his mind as he feels another tongue slipping into his mouth, realizing he has no idea what to do or how to kiss like this, but the sensations are so intense he's throbbing in his pants. He ends up not really doing anything besides trying to keep breathing as he's kissed by two people at once. He's proud he's remaining conscious, even if his hands clutch at whatever fabric he can find that's not his own clothing and his mind is spinning.

Until they find each other, Inoo's lips sliding across Takaki's to lure Daiki's over, and their focus leaves him as they kiss just centimetres from Takaki's face. Takaki stares, shamelessly, hoping he's not just making this up because it's too hot to be a wet dream.

He moans helplessly as their kiss breaks and they both turn to look at him like the want to swallow him whole, and he feels hands on his arms.

As he's tugged along towards the bedroom, Inoo's promising smile guiding him while Daiki's hand runs over his back, he can't help but wonder if tonight is the night he dies.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 18 – Kissing because of a dare – Yabu/Takaki

 

“Ohh!” Yuto calls excitedly, and Yabu already knows he shouldn't have picked dare. Stupid Jack Daniels making him forget who to say what to. Yuto could think of anything.

They didn't play truth or dare since they were formed, basically, Yabu thinks. He remembers when Hikaru suggested it and the members of 7 were terrified, tiny enough to barely ever having looked at a girl. They drank soda and the older ones had low alcoholic cider someone's sister got them, and it was all ridiculous. Hikaru thought it was a good way to get to know each other, but Best only managed to make it a prestige competition, as usual.

So for their tenth anniversary, when Hikaru happily suggested they should have another go at truth or dare, Yabu figured nobody would be up for it. But clearly, 7 wanted to prove that they'd grown up.

Yabu's heard more about everyone's sex lives tonight than in any dressing room or any bar, and he's pretty sure that's a bad thing. Nobody needed to know that Yuto once tried to pick up Yamada's baby sister, and almost succeeded, just to piss him off. And Inoo, Yabu wishes would have never opened his mouth tonight. Even if Chinen didn't seem all that bothered by Inoo's graphic description of wet dreams involving him, a lot of other people was.

“Can I indulge in a really old fantasy of mine?” Yuto asks, his glazed eyes and constant smile a good look on him despite being really drunk.

“Do I want to hear this?” Yabu asks worriedly, because Yuto's fantasies could include all kinds of disgusting things. Probably tentacles.

“I was like 14 and curious, okay?” Yuto says defensively, and Keito rolls his eyes for some reason. “And you're really tall and I was going to be tall so I used you as a me when I didn't dare imagining myself, and then it was kinda hot so I kept using you.”

Yabu blinks, because none of that makes sense, but Keito makes a disgusted face so he figures it wasn't good. “Huh?”

“Nevermind.” Yuto says, waving in the air in front of him like that could make his words go away. “I dare you to make out with Yuya.”

“... Wait what?” Takaki looks up, straightening a little from his giggling session with Inoo at the mention of his name.

“It's not worse than that?” Yabu asks, because he expected worse but at the same time he feels a tinge of nerves. He's never kissed Takaki before. He may have wanted to once upon a time, but that was just a fleeting boy crush.

“Just do it, I wanna know if it's as hot as I think it is!” Yuto orders, and Yabu shrugs while Takaki still looks adorably oblivious.

So Yabu crawls past Hikaru up to Takaki, since he's pretty sure his legs won't carry him if he tried to walk, and Hikaru showily moves aside.

“Oh, okay.” Takaki lights up as Yabu raises a hand to his face, and Yabu almost bursts out laughing, but he manages to press a kiss to Takaki's lips before that happens.

The little tingle of nerves multiplies throughout his nervous system into another kind of tingle because damn can Takaki kiss. For as drunk as he is, he clearly has this on muscle memory, since Takaki's the one to urge Yabu's lips apart to explore his mouth, not too much tongue and not too invasive but still determined enough for Yabu to melt.

Instinctively he shifts closer, setting a hand on Takaki's thigh for leverage and it pulls a small sound from Takaki that is way too bedroom to be heard by the rest of the group.

Yabu reluctantly breaks the kiss, licking the saliva from his lips before Takaki even opens his eyes, the adorably lost expression back on his face as he sees Yabu.

“Hmm?” He asks, and Yabu can't keep from laughing now, a little at how cute Takaki is and a little at how turned on he is.

But clearly he's not the only one.

“Oh fuck, would someone kiss me? Like right now?” Yuto asks, still staring at Yabu and Takaki like he can't see anything else, and when Chinen shrugs and reaches over, Yabu resigns himself to having to pretend this night never happened for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 19 – Fake dating kiss – Inoo/Daiki

 

“Hey there.” The smooth voice is barely audible over the music in Daiki's headphones, and very, very close, making Daiki jump.

He turns around to face the guy suddenly sitting next to him, instinctively pulling back a little as he's just that close, tugging off his headphones.

“Hi?” He asks, carefully switching windows on his laptop from facebook to his essay.

He went to the school library to study after all, he should probably at least look the part. His essay is due tomorrow after all.

“Hi.” The guy smiles, and Daiki notes he's very cute and vaguely familiar, soft brown hair falling fluffily around his face, bangs almost in his eyes.

“... Can I help you?” Daiki tries again, because even if the guy's smile is a little blinding, he still has no idea why anyone he doesn't know would approach him at a library table on a Saturday afternoon.

“I'm glad you asked.” The guy smiles, leaning in a little closer again and Daiki pulls back to match him. “There's this really muscular dude somewhere behind these shelves who keeps thinking he should date me just because I'm currently single, and he's a real creep, so I told him I was here with my boyfriend that I don't have. Aaaand, you're the cutest guy around, care to help me out?”

“... Wait what?” Daiki frowns, barely following the reasoning, and even if he did, it sounds very unlikely.

“I'll pay you back in whatever way you want, money, coffee, homework, sexual favours...?” The guy offers, and Daiki just stares at him.

“... Wait. _What_?” Daiki asks again, not sure if this is a practical joke or what because nobody actually _behaves_ like this. Not even cute weirdos, and he knows a lot of things they're capable of.

“Oh shit there he is, just don't look weirded out that I'm talking to you.” The guy hisses, and Daiki looks up in confusion.

There really is a muscular guy rounding the shelf right before them, a typical jock type with a half pretty face but an amazing body, pectorals almost hoisting up his T-shirt with how big they are.

Daiki raises an eyebrow at the guy who seems stunned to see him, and he figures that no matter what, he doesn't want to talk to the guy.

“Oh this looks fun!” The guy next to him says excitedly, and it's not until Daiki breaks eyecontact with jock dude that he realizes that long fingers are on the touchpad of his laptop, scrolling facebook and clearly pausing at an event. A party in town next weekend that Daiki clicked interested in just to please his friends. “We should totally go.”

“Uhm...” Daiki starts, but he doesn't like the way the jock dude is looking at him, so he figures why not just play along. “I'm not sure, I might just wanna stay in.”

“Aww.” The guy leaning halfway into his lap pouts and it's kind of cute. He also smells really good. “But I wanna go dancing. We can stay in on Sunday instead and be hungover?”

Daiki sighs, figuring he doesn't have to argue an imaginary weekend with a complete stranger. “Fine then.”

“Really? We're going? Yay!” The guy smiles widely, and before Daiki knows it, there's a quick kiss pressed against his lips. “I can wear my new jeans!”

It takes Daiki a few seconds to regain himself, wetting his lips before smiling in slight confusion.

But as he looks up, he just sees jock dude's back as he turns to leave.

“Oh jeez, thank you, thank you so much.” The guy in his lap says, pulling back to properly sit on his own chair.

“... What just happened?” Daiki asks, staring at the innocent smile before him because he feels so lost.

“You just saved my life. You're a hero. Sorry I kissed you. Well I'm not really sorry because it was nice but, yeah. Without your consent.” The guy settles, then smiles and reaches out a hand. “I'm Inoo.”

“Arioka.” Daiki accepts the hand and the western greeting, making Inoo's smile widen.

“So. See you next weekend downtown then?” Inoo asks, before rising from the chair and leaves like he never came.

Daiki sits for several minutes after he disappeared just staring into space, before finally accepting that it did actually happen.

And he changes his response to the event invitation from interested to attending.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 20 – Palm kiss – Yabu/Yamada

 

The clicking of the metal is loud in the room, the only audible thing Yabu's breathing because he must confess he's a little worried. He may trust Yamada with his life, but he doesn't trust him not to torture him to the verge of death.

But who could say no to Yamada's suggestive smile as he pulled up a pair of completely stolen handcuffs from his bag.

Yabu's never been tied down in bed before, in any way, and as he tests the movement of his hands, he's not entirely sure he likes it. He feels vulnerable, but if there's anyone he'd let do whatever they wanted to him, it's Yamada.

“Okay?” Yamada asks softly, fingertips teasing light patterns over Yabu's bare collarbones, eyes flicking up to look at him and Yabu already regrets his decision.

“Yeah.” He breathes despite wanting to reach out for Yamada so much it hurts, to touch him and pleasure him until he can't even breathe. But tonight isn't his night.

Yamada sounded a little worried when he asked if Yabu didn't feel a little forgotten sometimes, if it was never his turn to just receive and do nothing, but Yabu objected. There's nothing he loves more than to bring Yamada pleasure, of any sort. Nothing makes him feel hotter than Yamada as a moaning mess beneath him, fingernails digging into his shoulders and skin shining with sweat.

But of course, Yamada couldn't settle with that, so he decided that tonight, it was Yabu's turn to be touched.

“Good.” Yamada mumbles, and it feels almost like praise with the tone he's using. Yabu draws a deep breath as plush lips press a gentle kiss against his collarbone. He's already turned on and he honestly has no idea how he's going to survive this.

“Be nice to me?” Yabu asks, just in case, but Yamada just looks up with a smile that seems to sparkle.

“I wouldn't dream of anything else.” He says, but Yabu still has a feeling he'll be teased until he begs.

Yamada carefully sits up, straddling Yabu's waist properly, making Yabu shudder at the friction of jeans against the bare skin of his torso. He expects a kiss, convinced he'll be kissed, but as Yamada leans down he barely brushes his lips against Yabu's temple before moving up.

Yabu frowns, wondering what's going on, but then a gasp is tugged from his lips as he feels a soft, hot touch to his palm. The kiss lingers and it's making him squirm, surprisingly sensitive and he doesn't think he's ever been kissed on his hands before.

“Mmm.” Yamada hums, nuzzling Yabu's fingers before flicking his tongue out to brush along his ring finger, and Yabu groans, hips bucking on their own at the wet touch. “I love your hands. They're the best thing that ever touched me...”

Yabu moans helplessly as Yamada speaks against the insides of his fingers, alternating kisses with tiny suckles on well chosen patches of skin, and just the hot breath would be enough to turn him on. Another wet kiss is pressed to his palm, tongue slipping out against his skin, and Yabu's fingers curl reflexively against Yamada's cheek, which only makes Yamada's lips slide along them to take two into his mouth. His mouth is hot and wet and he treats Yabu's fingers like he'd treat his cock, and Yabu already feels like he's about to burst out of his pants.

He tries to lean up, Yamada's muscular chest hovering just a couple inches above him, but he barely manages a kiss to his pectoral before he has to fall back down again.

Yamada lets his fingers go with a filthy popping sound, then breathes a heated laugh against Yabu's fingers.

“I told you. Tonight, I'm the one touching you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Day 21 – Midnight Kiss – Daiki/Takaki

 

“Hey.” There's a nudge to his shoulder and Daiki looks up from packing his bag. “Why are you moping?”

“I'm not moping.” Daiki lies perfectly, at least to himself. “Why would I mope?”

“I don't know, that's why I'm asking?” Takaki raises an eyebrow in question, and Daiki rolls his eyes.

“I'm not moping.” He tries again, a little more firmly, but Takaki's not even remotely affected.

“Don't make me tickle you.” He threatens, and Daiki sighs, knowing he gives up easily.

“It's just... You know?” He starts, and Takaki makes a face like he's stupid, so he elaborates. “So I broke up like a month ago, as you know. And I just... I've kissed someone on New Year's Eve every year since I was fifteen. It just feels a little sad to ruin that streak.”

He shrugs awkwardly, because it's so sappy, but he also knows he may have been a little lower on his normal stage energy than he usually is today. On Countdown of all times. It just feels like such a stupid thing to be sad about, but clearly, he is.

“Oh. It's just that?” Takaki asks, then laughs a little, and if this wasn't Takaki Daiki would be pissed, because he knows Takaki never has bad intentions. “I thought someone was dying or something.”

Daiki rolls his eyes and punches his shoulder half heartedly, but he can't keep from smiling.

“I guess I do feel a little stupid.” He admits, but Takaki just pats his head a few times.

“Hey, that's okay, it's feelings. You can't control them.” He says comfortingly, and Daiki is about to say thanks when Takaki pulls out his phone from his pocket to glance at the screen. “So, does it still count if New Year's Eve was two hours ago?”

Daiki just looks at him for a moment, trying to understand where he's going with it, but then shrugs. “I mean, as long as you don't go to bed it still counts as the same day, doesn't it?”

“Okay. Good.” Takaki's smile is soft, and he easily takes a step closer before leaning in and pressing a just as soft kiss to his lips.

Daiki expects it to be just a second, but it lingers, enough to make it feel like a real, affectionate kiss from someone who loves you.

His eyes flutter open as Takaki pulls back, smile a little shy suddenly but just as happy as before.

“Happy New Year?” He offers, and Daiki smiles back.

“Happy New Year.” He replies, and he considers saying thanks, but decides against it.

Maybe, he thinks, he could have a kiss like that next year too.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 22 – Blindfolded kiss – Hikaru/Inoo

 

“Oh this is a good one!” Takaki calls, reading the card from the ridiculous truth or dare board game that Best definitely doesn't need. “Close your eyes and the group picks out someone to kiss you, and then you guess who it was!”

Inoo lights up at the content, almost bouncing where he sits on Yabu's hotel bed. “Ohh sounds fun! Test me!”

The game was a present for Daiki's birthday, because apparently, 7 thought he needed more stupidity in his life. It's meant as a drinking game for parties to get drunk real fast while making the others do embarrassing things, but they figured it was worth a try on tour sober. Not like they never do embarrassing things otherwise.

“He's gonna cheat.” Daiki says wisely, and Inoo's offended look is so funny Hikaru starts laughing.

“You're probably right.” Yabu agrees thoughtfully, while Inoo tries to protest that he'd NEVER cheat on something like this.

“I've got this!” Takaki says, then heads for the outerwear hanging by the hotel door, bringing Yabu's scarf with him. “Solved.”

“This is getting kinky you guys.” Inoo says, but he looks more put out than worried, and it's obvious his chances at cheating lowered considerably.

Takaki ties the scarf around Inoo's head, and obviously gets teased for being so good at it, then tests Inoo's vision by waving his hands around in front of his face.

“Yuya all I feel is wind, okay?” Inoo says sourly, and Takaki seems pleased with that.

“Now, who does the kissing?” Takaki asks, smiling, and they all look at each other. “Let's count to three and point at the one we think should do it!”

“Sure.” Yabu shrugs, but Hikaru's not ready.

“Wait wait I gotta think!” He calls, but Takaki starts counting and he figures whatever.

“Three!” Takaki announces, and Hikaru just points straight across from him, which turns out to be Takaki.

But he also finds three fingers pointing at him.

He makes a surprised face, looking around at the other three while trying not to make any revealing sounds. Yabu smiles while Daiki just shrugs, and Hikaru figures that if they're fine with it, he's fine with it too.

He tries to be as quiet as he can as he slips from the hotel bed he sits on, all focus on not revealing his identity as he tries to find a decent position standing, but gives up and sits down next to Inoo instead. The weight shift makes him turn his head, and Hikaru almost starts laughing at the frown of concentration half visible behind Yabu's scarf.

But he manages to hold it in, and carefully brushes his long hair behind his ears so none of it falls down and busts him, before leaning in.

The kiss is brief, just a soft, careful touch because he feels like Inoo would expect him to really go for it, but it feels surprisingly nice.

He pulls back, but as he turns around to head back to his original seat, he sees Yabu's and Daiki's expressions and he can't keep from actually laughing. They look like he just disappointed them brutally.

“Hikaru!” Inoo calls, then reaches up to rip off his blindfold, but Hikaru just keeps laughing as Yabu and Daiki exchange a looks like their boyfriends are both hopeless.

“That wasn't hard!” Daiki complains, and Yabu goes on. “That wasn't a kiss, come on, where's the action?”

“You can show me action whenever you want?” Hikaru raises an eyebrow at him, but Yabu just reaches for a pillow to toss in his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 23 – Melt into you kiss – Yamada/Inoo

 

“I'm dead.” Yamada proclaims as soon as he pulls the door closed behind him, leaning against it because finally, finally he can relax.

“Again?” Inoo asks from the couch, tilting his head back to be able to see him.

“Again.” Yamada confirms, his voice almost breaking as he slides down to sit on the floor, still in full outerwear and his bag still slung over his shoulder.

It's been a terrible week, and it's only Thursday. He just feels like his days have been wrong from the beginning, one missed line, one correction from the director, and he feels like the rest was just disaster. It happens, he knows everyone has bad days, but he doesn't think they usually come four in a row.

He just feels out of it, like he doesn't know what he's doing anymore and that he might as well quit because whatever he does, it doesn't get better. He knows he should eat better, drink more water and sleep more hours, but he can usually do this. He knows he can be strong but right now he just feels weak, and he hates it. He wants to feel like he can do anything, but he has no idea how to come back to that.

“Hey...” Inoo says, sounding worried as he quickly rounds the couch and easily kneels next to him. “Can I resurrect you somehow?”

Yamada just shakes his head, because he feels like if he speaks now he's going to burst out crying, so much frustration in his body that needs to come out somehow. He almost felt like he needed to fight or something, but he doesn't have the energy.

“You're overdoing it.” Inoo tells him, and normally Yamada would snap at him that what does he know, but these days Inoo works almost as much as he does.

Their relationship is anything but dynamic, usually competitive and weird and so unexpected Yamada's still not entirely sure how it comes together. But it does.

Usually, he likes the ambivalence, the fighting and the making up, because they do fight a lot but when they're not, everything is perfect. The soft moments are what's rare. But right now is definiely one of them.

“Hey.” Inoo says again, and Yamada looks up, seeing a gentle smile on his lips. “Come on.”

Yamada reluctantly lets himself be tugged back onto his feet, and he expects Inoo to hug him, maybe even take his outerwear off, but instead, he's gently pushed back against the front door and kissed.

He's been in this position before, but those times, the kisses have been much fiercer, needier, fuelled by lust, and this is nothing like it.

The kiss is soft, slow and comforting, just what he needs right now, and Yamada reaches up to wrap his arms around Inoo's neck to keep him from leaving.

He doesn't know for how long they kiss, only that he's warm in his outerwear, that his lips are starting to feel numb and that he might have shed a tear or two into it.

But then the kiss breaks, and he feels tired, soft, like he can just go straight to bed and sleep for a week without worrying at all.

Inoo smiles at him, looking like he understands. “I can run a bath for you and make hot chocolate?”

Yamada smiles back, amazed at how Inoo can sometimes be precisely what he needs, and he leans up for another kiss before accepting.

 


End file.
